


Marriage

by LilyAngorian



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Tommy thinks about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngorian/pseuds/LilyAngorian





	Marriage

Marriage. 

Polly would impress upon him the sanctity of it all, cross swinging back against her heart, fingers firm on his arm as she leaned across the pews towards him.

Lizzie would talk with a resigned longing of the security, voice monotone and eyes empty as she swilled drink around her glass and chewed at her lower lip.

Esme would whisper of the sacrifice, arching her body towards him in the tight space of the corridor, searching his eyes, drawing away sulkily at the sound of approaching footsteps.

May and Ada would show him the suffering. May wiping her tears with the back of her hand, cigarette hanging limply between her fingers as she avoided his gaze, told him that it was fine really. Ada resting beside him on the sofa, clutching Karl to her chest as she remarked quietly that he had his father's smile.

And Grace, his Grace, she would forever remind him of the lies. With lips making up for lost time, legs wrapped about his waist, clothes abandoned on the floor. Every kiss sweet, yet salting old wounds. Every kiss a reminder of her past.

He could live with it.


End file.
